Computer programming typically involves a creative process by which a programmer writes program code for performing desired functions. After creating the program code, the programmer typically scans through the program code line by line to verify that the code is as the programmer intended (e.g., no omissions and the code is complete). The programmer may then compile the program code and/or debug the code to locate errors that were not detected during the line by line scan of the code.